In The Shadow of Your Heart
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: TheCimmerianRaven. Una historia contada a través de drabbles. ¿Cómo se siente el Doctor realmente respecto a Amy? Porque sabes que dicen: Si lo amas, déjalo ir... Tiempos obscuros. Traducción.
1. You left me in the dark

**« Moffat** es el dueño de la TARDIS (sadly) y la historia de **TheCimmerianRaven** pero la traducción es **mía.**  
**« **Gracias a** FungysCullen13 **todo esto tiene sentido.  
**« **A pesar de que no sea un fandom muy conocido en español, me conformo con que alguien lo lea y lo disfrute. Esta es mi primera historia de ellos y como amo Amy**&**Eleven a lot, es de ellos. Son una serie de viñetas sobre momentos que pasaron en la temporada 5 y 6. So enjoy.

**.**

**Tu me dejas en la obscuridad**

**.**

El Doctor no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que Amy y Rory se habían ido a la cama, ambos murmurando buenas noches entre bostezos, sus manos enlazadas fuertemente. Él murmuró algo en respuesta, ocupado, o al menos pretendía estarlo con los controles de la TARDIS. En cuanto el sonido de sus voces se apagaron, el temblor en sus miembros se puso peor hasta que, con una maldición, abandono toda pretensión y se derrumbó en una silla, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Varias horas después y él seguía estando frío. No quería admitir el porqué.

En el fondo de su mente, podía oír las crueles burlas del Señor de los sueños, inquietándolo, incluso cuando su orador se había ido hacia tiempo. _Ella escogió a Rory y siempre lo escogerá a él; no eres nada comparado con él. Sólo eres la novedad y tú sabes lo que les pasa a las novedades ¿cierto? En cualquier día, se van a dar cuenta de que no te necesitan y te abandonarán ¡Y vas a estar solo de nuevo! Después de todo, ¿Cómo se puede amar a una criatura de corazón frio como tú? ¿Cómo amar a un cobarde, a un hombre que deja que sus amigos se sacrifiquen en lugar de rendirse?_

—Cállate —susurró el Doctor para sí mismo—. No es verdad; nada de esto lo es. Soy su Doctor harapiento; ¡claro que me quiere!

— _¿Lo hace? _—Se burló la voz—_. ¿Qué te dice que no está fingiendo? ¿Qué te dice que no está asustada de que tú la abandones a ella y Rory en un planeta desconocido si se atreve a decir algo?_

— ¡Yo no haría eso! —Protestó, resbalándose de la silla hacia el piso en donde se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza—. ¡No lo haría!

—_Lo harías, eres la Tormenta que se aproxima y todos sabemos lo que las tormentas hacen. Ellas arruinan todo. Queman naciones, destrozan vidas, aniquilan civilizaciones. ¡Ellas destruyen! ¡Y tú no eres diferente!_

— ¡No, no, no! —Gritó angustiado el Doctor—. No eres real; solo eres un fragmento de mi imaginación ¡Vete! —Enterró su rostro entre sus manos, pero aun así la voz _habló _y _habló _¡y no se _callaba_! —Por favor, detente —gimió— ¡Por favor, solo _detente_!

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto ruido estaba haciendo o de que estaba llorando hasta que escucho el ruido de pasos corriendo y Amy y Rory aparecieron, jadeando de cansancio.

— ¿Doctor? ¿Qué está pasando? —Gritó Amy entre jadeos, escaneando la sala de control con desesperación hasta que lo entrevió, con ojos muy abiertos. Él supuso que estaba en mal estado; acurrucado en el suelo, la ropa hecha un destre y la cara bañada en lágrimas. La escucho dar un paso hacia adelante, y luego dudó. — ¿Doctor? —preguntó gentilmente—. Doctor, ¿qué va mal?

No respondió, simplemente gimoteo en silencio y se apretó más a sí mismo, con su cabeza presionada contra el tranquilizador metal caliente del piso de la TARDIS. Por lo menos _ella_ no lo abandonaría.

—Doctor —De pronto Amy estaba a su lado, alcanzándolo para jalarlo gentilmente hacia ella, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su torso mientras suavemente enredaba los dedos en su cabello oscuro—. ¿Esto es… esto es por lo de hace rato? ¿Sobre el Señor de los sueños? — Cuando él no dio respuesta, ella respiro profundamente y siguió adelante, adivinando todo lo que estaba pasando—. Porque ya lo sabes, lo que sea que este diciéndote, no es verdad. No me voy a ir, no importa lo que diga. Rory y yo. Estas atrapado con nosotros y vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso porque no vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Ahora, vamos a ver esa sonrisa.

Ella acunaba tiernamente su rostro, girando su cabeza para encararla y lo besó suavemente en la frente. Lenta, tentativamente, él le regreso el abrazo, sintiéndola sonreír aliviada.

—Ahí está. ¿Mejor ahora? —Ella sonrió y él asintió, de alguna manera ya no estaba molesto por su muestra de debilidad. Esa era Amy después de todo, ella podía enjuagar las lágrimas con una sola sonrisa y calmar problemas con un solitario beso. Sintió una sonrisita propia deslizarse en su lugar.

—Sí. —contestó—. Sí, mucho mejor.

Hiso ademán de alejarse – ya había pasado mucho tiempo para seguir dejando su orgullo de lado – pero Amy lo detuvo, seguía acariciando ligeramente su mejilla. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—La próxima vez, di algo. No siempre tienes que ser fuerte; todo mundo tiene permitido tener sentimientos. No te encierres en tu coraza.

—Gracias, Amy. —Susurró, recostándose en su abrazo.

—Cuando sea, Doctor. —respondió. —Cuando sea.

* * *

Un _feedback_ es recompensado con una vuelta en la **TARDIS** :)


	2. Always in this twilight

**« Moffat** es el dueño de la TARDIS (sadly) y la historia de **TheCimmerianRaven,** pero la traducción es **mía.**  
**« FungysCullen13 **gracias por todo el esfuerzo y la propaganda :) ¡Tienen que leer sus historias!  
**« **Segundo capítulo, y un review, al menos alguien leyó esto, así que gracias **Ink Alchemist. Lean y disfrutes. See ya'**

**.**

**Siempre en este crepúsculo**

**.**

Además del silencioso zumbido de fondo, la TARDIS estaba en silencio, casi demasiado silenciosa para el gusto del Doctor. No tenía idea de donde estaba Amy; había murmurado algo sobre ir a buscar la alberca y él no había escuchado nada desde entonces. La verdad sea dicha, ni siquiera estaba tan enojado. El silencio significaba menos distracción, y menos distracción significaba más oportunidad de pensar. Y si había una cosa que necesitaba hacer, era pensar. Su mente normalmente tranquila, era un caos, las emociones estaban descontroladas, la sensibilidad salió volando por la ventana. _Amy_ lo había _besado_. _Amy _había puesto sus labios en su cara y lo había _besado_.

¿Le había gustado?, se preguntaba. ¿O ese sentimiento era miedo en vez de alegría? ¿O acaso fue terror lo que se cernió a su pecho ante la mera idea de dónde iba a terminar esto? Él no lo sabía. Despacio levantó una temblorosa mano hacia su mejilla, frotando la piel en donde sintió su contacto por última vez, con ojos pensativos. Usando su memoria fotográfica, recordó ese momento, repitiéndolo paso a paso hasta que había aislado esa sensación y la había inspeccionado, como un científico estudiaría un espécimen particularmente fascinante. Para cuando había terminado, estaba seguro.

Amaba a Amy Pond. Pero no de la forma en que ella lo amaba a él.

Había comparado ese beso con otros, teniendo en cuanta la forma en la que ella se había contenido, la naturaleza de ese beso, su expresión después. Y él había llegado a la conclusión de que era meramente un beso de gratitud, nada más, nada menos. Amy no lo amaba de esa forma; lo quería como amigo y eso era todo. Además, estaba comprometida. Estaba _tomada_… no era de él.

El Doctor suspiró, estaba mal sentirse así con sus acompañantes, se dijo a sí mismo, mal el querer verse románticamente involucrado, cuando lo que va a terminar sucediendo es que él iba a tener que dejarlas o ellas iban a dejarlo a él. Era un señor del tiempo, que no envejece, no cambia, mientras ella era una mortal que envejecería y moriría, preferiblemente con uno de su propia especie, no con él, un alíen viejo y solitario, yendo a la deriva a través del tiempo en una gran caja azul.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, él sabía. Sabía que había más en ese beso de lo que se había convencido a si mismo que era verdad, sabía que había más en las acciones de Amy de las que quería admitir. Pero no iba a reconocer eso, ¡oh no! Pero una vez en su vida, no iba a ser egoísta e iba a mantener distancia, iba a mantener esta relación enteramente platónica. No iba a correr el riesgo de otra Rose.

De repente, la inspiración lo golpeó y supo que iba a hacer. Era tan simple que estaba sorprendido de no haberlo pensado antes. Amy está _comprometida,_ así que tenía que llevarla con su _prometido_ y traerlo a _él_ con ellos a un pequeño viaje, y ella se daría cuanta de lo que estaba perdiendo y ¡olvidaría todos los sentimientos románticos (y besos) hacia él! ¡El plan era genial! ¡Completamente impecable! Estaba sonriendo mientras programaba las coordenadas requeridas en la consola de la TARDIS, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente mientras consideraba en donde se estaban metiendo y a quien iban a ver.

El Doctor suspiro de nuevo. Si solo curar sus propios sentimientos fuera tan sencillo.

* * *

Un _feedback_ equivale a un beso, de esos que Amy da y el Doctor esquiva ;)


	3. A Falling star fell from your heart

**« Moffat** es el dueño de la TARDIS (sadly) y la historia de **TheCimmerianRaven,** pero la traducción es **mía.**  
**« FungysCullen13 **es mi maravillosa beta :)

**« **Despúes de un sinfín de complicaciones, el tercer capítulo. ¡Mi favorito! Disfruten.** See ya'**

**.**

**Una estrella fugaz cayó de tu corazón**

**.**

Mientras él le ruega y le suplica a River para que deshiciera toda esta realidad alterna que había tejido, podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Amy, esa horrible desesperanza mientras se daba cuenta de que no se podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y se daba cuenta de que se había consignado a sí mismo a morir.

Mirando en los ojos de River mientras se casaba con ella, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para susurrar en su oído, no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba engañando a otra, si ella siempre iba a ser la segunda mejor y tratarla como tal. _Si no puedes tener a la madre, entonces por lo menos puedes tener a la hija._

Pero no, él ama a River, de verdad lo hace. Él ama todo acerca de ella, desde su inquebrantable determinación que raya en la terquedad, hasta el modo en que ella se preocupa tanto de aquellos que la rodean. Ama como nunca ha renunciado a él, a pesar de sus defectos. Como sea, no es la misma forma en la que ama a Amy.

Él ama a Amy de la misma manera que ama a la TARDIS; inconscientemente, sin ser correspondido. Todo lo que necesita es que ella este ahí, que simplemente este a su lado, y eso es suficiente. Ella ni siquiera tiene que compartir sus sentimientos.

Pero en ese momento, cuando la vida desaparecía de su cuerpo, mientras Amy gritaba y sollozaba junto a él, yaciendo ahí sobre la orilla del _Lago Silencio_, vio que ella se preocupaba por él tan profundamente, que todavía era su Doctor harapiento y nada podía cambiar eso jamás, ni River, ni Rory, ni su aparente muerte.

Todavía tenía esperanza.

* * *

**Feedback?**


	4. The start have all been blown out

**« Moffat** es el dueño de la TARDIS y la historia de **TheCimmerianRaven,** pero la traducción es **mía.**  
**« FungysCullen13 **es mi maravillosa beta :)

**« **Capítulo dedicado a **JadeIcaria **:) espero lo disfrutes. Btw, ¿alguien sabe cuando estrena la 7ª temporada? ¡Disfruten!

**.**

**The start have all been blown out**

**.**

Cuando había sido traído de vuelta por Amy, el Doctor sintió un fugaz momento de felicidad pura. Ella debe amarlo, se dijo, porque lo recordaba. Por lo tanto, todavía había esperanza… ¿cierto?

Claro que no. No hay palabras para describir las sensaciones que lo sumergieron en la ola de tsunami cuando se dio cuanta a donde había llegado y su corazón elevado fue derribado por un rayo de desesperación. Pero forzó una sonrisa y saltó hacia la pareja recién casada, ofreciendo sus felicitaciones a pesar de que el desaliento amenazaba con abrumarlo con sus nubes de tormenta, antes de arrojarse entusiasmadamente a las festividades, prometiéndose a sí mismo que esta vez enterraría esos sentimientos no correspondidos en la caja mental donde pertenecían, junto con Rose, Martha, Donna y todos los demás a los que él había amado pero habían sido forzados a irse. Nunca había tenido una oportunidad, no contra Rory, un hombre perfectamente _normal _y_ ordinario_, que podía ofrecerle a Amy todo lo que él no; seguridad, familia, una relación estable… había sido estúpido de su parte pensar otra cosa.

Novecientos años y todavía tan ingenuo.

* * *

_Awww… ¿review?_


	5. No dawn, no day

**Moffat **tiene la llave de la TARDIS (tristemente), y la historia de **TheCimmerianRaven,** **FungysCullen13 **mi beta,pero la traducción es **mía.**

Y después de tanto tiempo, disfruten :)

**.**

No dawn, no day

**.**

El Doctor sabe que está mal, pero no puede evitar sentirse así. Primero, Rory estaba ahí, siempre ahí, la única cosa entre él y Amy, o eso esperaba, y ahora Rory se había ido, tragado por la grieta en el tiempo. Para Amy, para todo el mundo de hecho, Rory Williams nunca había existido, nunca había amado a Amelia Pond o había sido el único hombre envidiado por un señor del tiempo. Rory Williams se había ido y todo lo que quedaba en su lugar, era el Doctor, un hecho que antes lo habría dejado sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero ahora lo dejaba lleno de culpa, con odio a sí mismo. Él no quería ser la clase de hombre que se regocijaba en la muerte de alguien, quién usaba su eliminación de la historia como medio para promover su propia relación con la ya mencionada futura _esposa_ del hombre. ¿Por qué nada podía ser simple? ¿Por qué Rory no pudo haberse sostenido con firmeza y decir, no, no me voy a casar con una mujer que siempre va a estar huyendo en una máquina del tiempo? ¿Por qué no se pudo haber negado a venir en primer lugar y hacer todo más simple?

Pero las cosas nunca habían sido simples, y el Doctor sabía eso mejor que nadie. Ahí estaba él, con Amy Pond soltera una vez más, y no podía hacer un movimiento debido a la culpa abrumadora por los sentimientos de un hombre que ahora _nunca había existido_, un hombre que había confiado en él y no había podido salvar. Se pasó muchas noches tras el evento con los _Silurians _sin hacer nada más que girar el anillo de compromiso de Amy una y otra vez en sus manos, viendo el oro brillar con la suave luz de la TARDIS, preguntándose si sería más fácil tirarlo en un agujero negro o al corazón de una estrella de neutrones y seguir con el presente. Pero no lo hace, no es tan cruel. Justo ahora, es el único ser en todo el _universo_ que recuerda al hombre Rory Williams y va a hacerlo con dignidad, incluso si eso significa cortar su propio suministro de sangre, rompiendo sus propios corazones.

Odia tanto a Rory en esos momentos, y aun así no puede evitar quererlo, de la misma forma que es con todos sus acompañantes. Odia a Rory y lo quiere, y lo va a recordar con respeto.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?

Bueno después de desaparecer un tiempo, vuelvo completamente reorganizada y con más capítulos :) Todos los sábados, voy a subir un capítulo porque los nuevos episodios de Doctor Who me hacen muy feliz

Btw, ¿Qué opinan de la nueva temporada?

¡Gerónimo!


	6. Left Me Blind

**Moffat **tiene la llave de la TARDIS (tristemente), y la historia de **TheCimmerianRaven,** **FungysCullen13 **mi beta,pero la traducción es **mía.**

_Este drabbel está dividido en dos gloriosas (?) partes, y es del capítulo 'El día de la Luna' cuando Amy confiesa sus sentimientos por la nano-recordadora y todas nos emocionamos y después 'kaput' ¬¬' _

Aww, sé que había prometido capítulo todos, los sábados, pero este fin de semana salí y deje la computadora en casa. De todas formas aquí esta, espero lo disfruten :}

**.**

Left Me Blind

**.**

Él no trataba de escuchar, pero ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? Ella sonaba tan triste, tan desesperada que era todo lo que podía hacer para no ir y arrancar la nano-recordadora de la mano de Rory y quedárselo para sí mismo. Y, oh Dios, las cosas que ella decía. Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

—Te amo. Sé que piensas que es a él. Sé que piensas que debería de ser él. Pero no lo es, eres tú.

Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, volando salvajemente mientras veía a Rory hundirse.

—Y cuando te vea otra vez, voy a decírtelo propiamente, solo para ver tu estúpida cara.

¿Ella realmente estaba diciendo esto? ¿Realmente estaba escuchando esto? ¿Amy Pond estaba realmente confesando su amor por _él_?

—Mi vida era tan aburrida antes de que calleras del cielo. Así que trae tu estúpida cara a donde pueda verla ¿está bien?

Es como si él fuera un fuego artificial y alguien acabara de encender su mecha, porque en serio, nadie debería ser capaz de subir de esta manera solo con palabras. Está volando, ebrio en efervorizante gozo. ¡Ella lo ama! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Claro, todo esto sería arrojado a su cara más tarde, pero en ese momento, nunca se había sentido tan eufórico y tan avergonzado

Aww, se que había prometido capítulo todos, los sabados, pero este fin de semana salí y deje la computadora en casa. De todas formas aquí esta, espero lo disfruten :}


	7. I Screamed Aloud

**Moffat **tiene la llave de la TARDIS (tristemente), la historia de **TheCimmerianRaven,** **FungysCullen13 **mi beta,pero la traducción es **mía.**

Un poco tarde de nuevo, pero no podía dejarlos sin actualización :)  
Honestamente no he visto el capítulo 'The Angels Take Manhattan' por eso no he contestado sus reviews, por miedo a encontrar spoiles. Pero prometo verlo esta semana y contestar de todo, pero tengo una pregunta ¿es el último capítulo que ha transmitido BBC? Ahora si ¡Disfruten!

**.**

**I Screamed Aloud**

**.**

No pudo evitarlo. Cuando escucho a Amy explicando sus palabras a Rory, explicando cómo había sido él de quien había estado hablado todo el tiempo, tuvo que excusarse, corriendo a lo largo de los corredores de la TARDIS a su recamara y entrar azotando la puerta detrás de él, sin importarle el eco causado. Severos y ásperos sollozos se construyeron en el fondo de su garganta, forzando su camino hacia arriba y entre sus labios, acompañando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas como cascadas. Oh, Dioses… ¿Por qué tenía que construir una imponente pirámide de esperanza cuando sabía que siempre estaba destinada a derrumbarse por la bola de demolición que era el amor de Amy y Rory? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que enamorarse de aquellas que ya estaban tomadas? ¿Por qué siempre quería eso que nunca podría tener?

Se dejó resbalar por la pared, apretando sus rodillas contra el pecho y meciéndose suavemente de un lado al otro, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo. Él quería a Rose, quería a Jack, quería a Donna, Martha, Sarah-Jane. Quería a River. Quería a _Amy_. Quería que alguien viniera y lo sostuviera cerca y alejara todas sus preocupaciones, los monstruos viviendo bajo su cama.

Pero nadie vino.

* * *

¿Review?


	8. I can hear your heartbeat

**Moffat **tiene la llave de la TARDIS (tristemente), y la historia de **TheCimmerianRaven,** **FungysCullen13 **mi beta,pero la traducción es **mía.**

No es sábado, pero como no hay nuevo capítulo de Doctor Who desde hace un buen, es justo subirlo. Esto está ubicado después de 'God Complex'

Y a partir de este drabble, todo se vuelve un poco más obscuro…

**.**

I can hear your heartbeat

**.**

Esta gritando, chillando, llorando, y no hay nadie ahí para oír, nadie para ver cómo se rompe y llora porque, esta vez, esta solo de nuevo. Puede sentir el zumbido de la TARDIS en simpatía alrededor de él pero no hace diferencia alguna; ¡_ella no entiende!_ Él los quiere a su lado y al mismo tiempo los quiere lo más lejos que sea posible, porque ese es el único modo en que pude mantenerlos a salvo, el único modo en que pude _protegerla._ Y rompe su corazón verla mirarlo de esa manera, ver esa expresión de desconcierto y confianza lastimada, ver los fragmentos rotos de su fe brillando es sus hermosos ojos, una fe que él se había visto forzado a romper.

Nunca olvidaría ese preciso momento, cuando ella lo miró y lo vio claramente por primera vez, vio al asesino, el tonto, el cobarde que era al mismo tiempo. Esa mirada de incredulidad al darse cuenta de que no era un héroe, solo otro humano corriendo de sus responsabilidades. Y aquí está, haciendo lo mismo otra vez. Ni siquiera dice su nombre.

Amy Pond. La niña que soñó con un desarreglado Doctor. La niña cuyo esposo murió una y otra vez por ella, desinteresadamente para que ella pudiera vivir. La niña que espero, ahora no espera más. Amy Pond. La niña había tenido el corazón del Doctor en sus manos y silenciosamente lo aplasto sin siquiera saberlo.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
